


The Accident

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Maggie the ship captain, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: When Harry and Macy kiss for the first time Harry claims it to be an accident but Maggie Vera is having none of it.





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

Macy needed to get out, out of her head and out of this house.

  
Despite the unusual absence of any demonic activity in Hilltowne, their faithful whitelighter could orb in at any moment. And yet she still doesn't know what she will say.

  
About the incident.

  
Her night and morning  had been spent analysing every moment, every move, she hadn’t had time to even discuss it he had orbed out of there so fast it had her worried that she had done something so rash, so impulsive, that perhaps their friendship wouldn’t recover.

  
That he would distance himself more and more, maybe even resign, and she would only have herself to blame.

  
She pulls on her scarf before leaving her room, so determined to get out of the house that she collides right into the very person who has been occupying her mind that morning as she moves into the hallway.

  
“Harry,” she exclaims.

  
And just like that all the rationalisations, all the reasons why ‘this’ can’t work leaver her mind and she is lost for words.

  
And, to make matters worse,  he’s wearing that damn suit.

  
It’s her favourite. Crisp lines, a grey plaid material which looks so soft yet structured at the same time.

  
And that damn red tie.

  
Her fingers itch to wrap themselves around it, pull him towards her and just -

  
“Macy,” his voice cracks as he says her name, and she can feel the flush creeping up her neck. She looks for an escape where there is none, she’s trapped. She steadies her breathing, she can do this. It was a, well she isn’t quite sure what it was, but they’re friends. She has to hold onto that.

  
“Good morning,” he says as he fixes his hair, even though it is already perfectly in place. “You look well.”

  
A cordial greeting, nothing deeper or more personal. Macy catalogues the information and puts it away with everything else in the box in her mind labelled ‘Harry’.

  
“Thank you,” Macy casts her eyes downwards, her fingers playing with the buttons on her sleeves. She swears her heart is about to leap out of her chest. Despite the pep talk she gave herself in her bedroom moments before. The atmosphere settles over them both and the silence is deafening.

  
“About yesterday,” he begins and Macy meets his gaze for a moment, before averting it again.

  
He doesn’t say anything else, and Macy wants to fill in the gaps. But instead she just nods.

  
“It was a, um,” his hand rubs the back of his neck, drawing her attention to his face, “An accident.”

  
Mistake is what fills her ears. Of course it was, it was irrational to think that it could be anything more than just that.

  
“I agree,” she says with a nod. It isn’t what she wants to say.

  
She wants to tell him that she has been fixating on that small moment since it happened. The way his lips pressed against her own, the way her hands went to his collar, the material bunching underneath her fingers as his hand cupped her cheek.

  
Initially she had blamed the adrenalin that was coursing through her veins.  The simple elation of her first successful spell on her own, cast under the watchful gaze of Harry. She had turned to him and without thinking pulled him into an embrace.

  
He hadn’t pulled away, his body stiffening before she felt his arms tighten around her, relaxing against her. As she pulled back she caught his gaze, holding it as her heart thumped in her throat. She couldn’t quite remember who had started the kiss, but his lips were against her own and her eyes closed as she lost herself in the feeling of his lips against her own.

  
But then they had broken apart, Harry fumbling for words before he had clicked his fingers and disappeared from sight. Leaving Macy alone with the snow still falling around her as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

  
Macy tries not to let the sinking feeling in her gut show on her face. It wasn’t as though she had thought that they could be something more than friends, but there had been a part of her that had started to imagine it. Despite her better judgement.

  
The times that they spent sharing tea, even researching demons she could feel herself gravitating more and more towards him.

  
Was it all in her head?

  
“Excuse me,” They both turned to see Maggie who was standing in the doorway of her room and Macy curses herself that their conversation had been heard, but thankful that they had been vague enough that Maggie couldn’t possibly-

  
“Can you explain to me exactly how one accidently presses one’s lips against another’s?” Maggie asked her eyebrow raised as she echoes Harry’s past words back to him.

  
“Well, you see,” Harry is trying to search for words while Macy’s mind races to try and figure out how Maggie could possibly know.

  
Maggie turns to Harry with an accusatory finger, “Stop.” Harry closes his mouth, a bashful look as a scolded child, before she turns to face Macy. “And don’t you even start.”

  
“I am sick of you two dancing around each other like it’s some kind of elaborate waltz, it is driving the empath in me insane.”

  
“I don’t think-” Macy starts before she then incurs the wrath of Maggie’s raised finger.

  
“No, no rationalising this.” Macy kept her mouth closed “You two like each other.”

  
“You know Maggie reading another person's-” Harry begins, clearly ramping up for one of his lectures about powers, one’s own interests and the delicate balance, before Maggie turns back to him.

  
“I didn’t need to read anyone's mind.” It dawns on Macy then exactly where Maggie's room is.

  
That it directly overlooks the garden, exactly where Harry had set up a makeshift training ground.

  
Macy dares to look up at Harry, unable to stop the small smile that tugs at her lips. Wondering if he has also come to the same conslusion.

  
A blush creeps up his neck and she has never seen anything quite like a flustered Harry. Her fingers twitch by her side, eager to lace with his. The magnetic pull returning once again.

  
“So go, be cute together and let my little shipping heart be happy.” She pulls at both Harry and Macy’s arms linking them together, before pushing them down the hallway together.

  
Macy glances at Harry, who doesn’t unlink their arms, instead only tightening the grip on her forearm. A comforting squeeze which contains so much more meaning now, then it ever has before.

  
She turns back to see Maggie, standing proudly in the hallway, and mouths a ‘Thank You’, before allowing herself to lean further against Harry.

 


End file.
